


Sanders Sides Drabbles

by coconutcluster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (its chapter three if you wanna not read it), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gun Violence, Implied Death, LC is logicality, M/M, MX is moxiety, PX is prinxiety, Prinxiety - Freeform, TW:, feel free to request a shot!, ill tag it in the oneshot that those are in too, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, other than that we good, thats all so far but ill update as i go, the moxiety one can be romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutcluster/pseuds/coconutcluster
Summary: A series of one-shots, as requested by asks and comments (any ship; feel free to request one - including Remy + Picani!)Descriptions for individual oneshots will be included in their chapter.





	1. Let's Run Away (PX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of nostalgia enveloping him, Roman proposes an idea to his best friend, though he may already know the answer.

Roman missed the rain.

  In the midst of trees towering above him, far on the eastern side of a state he hadn’t seen in years with someone he never wanted to miss again, the drops sprinkled down on his head and shoulders with a delicacy he craved more than he would ever admit out loud (there were downsides to a valiant disposition). The pitter patter of rain on the leaves lulled him into a daydream state beside his best friend, draping them both in a comfortable silence.

  The air was a little bit heavier here than he was used to in California, especially near the ocean, with its smell of salt and coconut sunscreen - here, it was warm and cool at the same time, and it enveloped him like a hug.

  “I didn’t realize how much I missed this,” Virgil said, his words soft enough to float along with the breeze that rustled his purple-dyed bangs out of his eyes.

  “What, the rain?” Roman asked. Virgil glanced at him with a single eyebrow raised, and Roman bumped their shoulders together, a smile tugging at his lips. “Nah, I know what you meant. I did, too.” He tore his focus from Virgil’s shining cognac eyes and focused back on the stream at their feet. “It’s quiet here.”

  Virgil brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them gently, his eyes flickering across the fish that darted in the water. “Sorry, I know this doesn’t really live up to the boardwalks in Cali. I just thought, y’know, since you’re back, maybe you’d-”

  “Virge.” Virgil glanced at him. “This is perfect, really.” Virgil’s mouth curled ever-so-slightly into a smile as he nodded, and he leaned back, their fingertips brushing as he braced his hands on the rock they rested on.

  Their gazes fell back loosely on the subtle shifting of everything around them, from the babbling of the stream to the leaves waving above them, until Roman’s voice pierced the silence.

  “Let’s run away together.”

  Virgil choked on the air, his hood falling back as he doubled over slightly. “ _What_?”

  “Come on, Virge, I know how much you hate this place,” Roman started. “Well, not _this_ place specifically, but West Virginia; don’t you wanna get away? You can come with me and we can go to-” He stuttered, picking through his mind as quickly as he could, “I don’t know- Iowa!”

  “Iowa,” Virgil repeated drily.

  “Yeah, Iowa has beaches and lakes and- and…” Roman trailed off. He shook his head to clear it and faced Virgil full on, eyes pleading. “Wouldn’t that be nice, though?”

  Virgil locked eyes with him, cloudy and guarded, and he wrapped his arms around himself, facing the stream once more. His voice was gravelly as he muttered, “Just how stupid do you think I am, Ro?”

  It was Roman’s turn to be shocked. “I- what?”

  “You’d never be able to give up what you have in California,” Virgil forced out after a moment. “The record deal? And the shows, and the- the _life_ you have there!” He shifted in his spot, away from Roman. “If you left it behind, you’d never be happy.”

  “I’d be happy being with you!”

  “Yeah, but for how long?”

  “ _Forever,_ Virge!” Roman cried, pleaded, reaching out to grasp Virgil’s hands and forcing him to meet his gaze. “I’ll never stop being happy as long as you’re by my side - what’s so hard to believe about that?”

  Virgil turned his head to stare at the water. Roman knew, from the sinking feeling in his stomach to the exhausted yet resolute gleam in Virgil’s eyes, that he would be leaving the city alone once more.

  “Everything.”


	2. All the Stars (LC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, much to the surprise of quite literally everyone he came into contact with, had an overwhelming affinity for space.  
> ...Well, maybe not space itself.

Patton, much to the surprise of quite literally everyone he came into contact with, had an overwhelming affinity for space. 

  Of course, it didn’t start out  _ completely  _ about space itself, though he did admire the night sky with the most basic of fascination (he didn’t see an issue with basic interest, free of nitty-gritty facts and details; the stars were beautiful enough on their own) - he enjoyed space because of the company he got to keep when he learned about it. 

  “That one is Cassiopeia,” Logan said, pointing to a small cluster of stars directly above them. “In the w-shape, right there.”

  Patton followed Logan’s direction and squinted, picking the individual stars out as best he could, a crooked smile pulling at his lips as he finally focused on the shape. “What’s her story?” he asked quietly, glancing at the logical side beside him out of the corner of his eye.

  Logan took a deep breath, leaning back on his palms as he studied the constellation. “She was a queen,” he started simply. “Of Aethiopia, if I’m correct. She was the mother of the famed Andromeda,” he pointed to another group of stars just farther off, glancing at Patton before he continued, “whom she claimed was more beautiful than the Nereids, the sea-nymphs who accompanied Poseidon. Naturally, Poseidon was quite enraged, and he cursed her to cling to her throne as she circles the North Celestial Pole.”

  “Well,” Patton puttered, “that’s rude.” 

  “What? Cassiopeia, or Poseidon?”

  “Both.” Logan let out a sharp exhale from his nose and smiled, raising an eyebrow at Patton. “Well, they are! Cassi- Casso-”

  “Cassiopeia.”

  “Yeah- she had no right to say who was prettier, and Poseidon went way  _ overboard  _ with that revenge.” He grinned, elbowing Logan lightly, gleefully awaiting the other side’s reaction. 

  Logan squinted at him. “Was… was that a boat pun?”

  “Yeah!” Patton paused, his smile fading. “Isn’t Poseidon the sea god?” Did he get that wrong? He’d been sure-

  “Oh,” Logan said, before he smiled, his eyes crinkling up at the edges as he snuffed a laugh. “No- that’s absolutely correct, Patton, I- that was  _ horrible _ .”

   But he didn’t stop smiling, and Patton couldn’t look away, his own mouth curling back up into a beam. “I liked it,” he stated proudly, giggling as Logan just rolled his eyes. 

  “I’m sure you did,” he said. He focused again on the sky, but Patton’s eyes remained on the logical side - Logan had ditched his tie and button down for a black cotton shirt with dark blue pajama pants (it  _ was  _ three in the morning, so Patton wasn’t really expecting any different, but it still tickled him to no end to see), and his hair was much messier than he’d ever allow it in front of the others. It only ever seemed to jump out to him when they sat under the Imagination’s sky, but Logan had freckles, dotting the bridge of his nose like… well, like  _ stars _ .

  “You’re staring at me.”

  Patton snapped to attention to find Logan looking him in the eye, his head tilted curiously. “What?”

  “You’re staring,” Logan repeated patiently. “At me, specifically. Is there something wrong?”

  Looking back, Patton couldn’t really explain what overcame him in that moment; it was a sense of overwhelming adoration, perhaps, warm and exuberant, and it spread from his chest to his head and the tips of his fingers in an instant, and instead of the same excuses he’d been spouting for weeks, he said what he’d wanted to for so, so long.

  “I’m so in love with you.”

  Logan went silent, and so did Patton’s world.

  He didn’t look… disgusted, that was for sure, like Patton was scared of - in fact, he looked  _ disappointed _ . 

  “Logan?” Patton said softly, his shoulders falling. “Are you- I’m sorry, I just- I didn’t-”

  Logan whispered something under his breath, shaking his head almost imperceptibly, and he didn’t mean Patton’s eyes as the fatherly side blinked at him.

  “What?”

  “I- don’t deserve to be loved,” Logan said, so quietly that Patton nearly missed it for a second time.

  Patton’s brain stopped.

  “ _ What _ ?” he breathed sharply; Logan flinched.

  “Patton,” he said carefully, turning to face him with his whole body, his mouth a forced line.    
“You and I are very, very different, and it would be ignorant for you to proceed as if we are not.”

  “What are you talking about?”

  Logan frowned. He chewed on his lip, his hands moving ever so slightly through the air as he struggled, for the first time Patton knew of, to find the right words. “You- are  _ you _ , you’re bubbly and bright and eccentric and  _ loving _ , and I’m…  _ not _ .”

  “Oh,” Patton said. His brain caught up a second later. “ _ Oh _ \- oh, my god, Logan, no! No, no, you- god, how long have you thought that?”

  “It’s true,” Logan insisted; he squared his shoulders and turned back to face the sky, but Patton caught the sheen over his eyes, saw him swallow hard. “Please, for my sake, if not your own, focus on someone who can care for you the way you will care for them.  _ Please _ .”

  “Lo.” Logan squeezed his eyes shut, and Patton frowned, crawling in front of him instead, reaching out a hand to brush the logical side’s. “Logan,” he pleaded softly, “It’s not true. Please understand that - I love you because of who you are, Lo, and I  _ know  _ you are capable of so much more than you give yourself credit for, especially when it comes to how you feel and how you treat other people. Logan?” Logan’s eyes flickered open to look at Patton, and a tear fell down his cheek as Patton gave a small, warm smile. “Yeah?”

   And Logan watched him, searching his gaze for an ounce of deceit or ridicule, his own eyes glassy, but all he found was the same Patton he always knew - sincerity and fondness exuding from his every movement. Logan’s posture crumbled, but a smile flickered on his face as Patton wrapped his arms around him. 

  “Yeah.”


	3. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's lonely here without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gun violence, implied major character death

“It’s lonely here without you.”

  Virgil stared at the ceiling with eyes that burnt at the slightest breeze, having long ago abandoned the energy it took to blink, and listened to the voice again. The bed was stiff beneath him, creaking with every subtle shift and piercing the silence around him with wooden screams, but he only half-registered them, his mind occupied with the loop at his ear.  

  The message ended - too soon, it was always too soon - so Virgil pulled the phone away just enough to hit  _ Replay _ before pushing it back in its place.

  “The sun is out today down here,” the voice chirped. It was warped, just a little bit, like the speaker turned away from the phone at odd intervals. “It’s about time! I know how Ro loves the rain, but boy, it gets so dreary! But the sun means- oh!” The voice raised an octave and excited squeals streamed from the speakers on Virgil’s phone. “Here’s one now! Oh, you can’t see- it’s a puppy! It’s a-” The voice got muffled again, but Virgil could just make out, “What kind is he- oh, sorry- is she?” before they continued, “She’s a yorkie-lab mix! I could just steal her!” A laugh, bright and warm and infectious, curled through Virgil’s head. “I’m not stealing your dog, Miss!”

  Virgil used to laugh there.

  “Oh, puppers is gone. Well, that’s okay, I guess she has better pupper things to do, that’s none of my business. Anyhoo,” the voice lilted into sing-song, and by the rhythm of footsteps, Virgil could tell they were skipping. A car honked in the background; Virgil grimaced. “I visited this absolutely adorable cafe- or, it might have been a bistro- what’s the difference? Either way, it was delicious, they had these lil’ crumpet thingies? Really good. I wanna go back and get the recipe, but I can’t seem to find it anywhere!”

  Virgil had a few crumpet recipes doodled in bright blue pen on floral-embellished notecards; they were all crumpled in the trash now. Everything crumpled in the trash.

  “I really like my apartment!” The voice waned, and Virgil could almost see the smile fade on the other end. “It’s nice. Small- uh, cozy! Very cozy. I decorated my bed with all the stuffed animals you’ve given me, V. It looks really nice. Almost feels like home!” A beat of silence, heavy and thick. “Almost.”

  Almost.

  They cleared their throat. “I keep getting sad at night- I know I said only happy thoughts, but, Virge… it’s lonely here without you.”

_ Beep _ .

  Virgil could never decide if he was glad the message ended there. He knew what came next, of course, and he felt, deep down, he deserved to hear it, to feel some semblance of presence in the moment he’d never truly understand. Another part of him knew he couldn’t handle it. 

  Drive-by’s weren’t common, not as far as he knew. 

  Virgil pulled the phone away, waiting for a reverb that never made its way to his ear, closure that never fully reached his consciousness, relief that never alleviated the churning in his stomach.

  He knew, he knew, he knew- if only he’d  _ known _ . 

  He clicked replay, and waited for Patton’s voice to carry through again.

_ “The sun is out today down here…” _


	4. Thank You (LC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My tea's gone cold, I'm wonderin' why I got out of bed at all/The morning rain clouds up my window, and I can't see at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone was feeling low over on tumblr and requested some Logicality, so this is super short asdfgkhjl

It had been an absolutely awful day.

Patton wasn’t one to generalize a day based on a few events; his heart was always ready to grow at the sight of a kitten through a window, or a stranger’s smile as he passed, or even just walking by his favorite bakery and smelling the chocolate wafting through the vents, letting the scent waft into the morning air on his way to work every day. They reminded him that the little things mattered - maybe not to him specifically, but to someone, and that was enough to bring a smile to his face.

But today… he’d woken up late and had to rush out to work - the third time this week, so he’d heard from his boss as soon as he stepped in - and his tea was freezing by the time he sat at his desk, numbing his fingers even more after the frigid October rain. His head had throbbed under the artificial brightness of the office lights. All he could think about was going back to bed, sidling under his covers and never coming out, but he had seven hours before he could even  _think_ about leaving, so he’d sunk into the unforgiving plastic office chair at his desk and got to work. 

Then he was back on the bus, crammed between a man with tears rolling from his glazed-over eyes and a woman with a death-grip on her screaming child’s jam-stained hand. He kept his eyes trained carefully on the serrated rubber floor; he was sure his mind would be racing if only he weren’t so  _tired_ , but his limbs seemed weighed down, his eyes drooping, head still aching even in the bleak gray of the evening. A shoulder jostled his, and he flinched - there were so many people packed into the tiny seating area, his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest before the bus finally slowed to a stop a few blocks from his house. It wasn’t his stop, but he just couldn’t stay within the lifeless chaos another minute.

A crack of thunder screamed overhead just as the rain started to pour.

Patton trudged through the thick downpour, not even bothering to shield the satchel thumping painfully against his thigh; he was soaked to the bone by the time he reached the smooth mahogany of his front door. His numb fingers fumbled for the key for a moment, just as lightning flashed behind him, until he finally managed to shove the freezing metal in the lock and push the door open.

A burst of warmth surged towards him, enveloping him like a hug as he stepped into the house; something sweet wafted through the air and under his nose, something… chocolate?

He glanced into the living room as the door fell shut behind him and the heat fully reached him - a figure sat prim on the couch, a bright blue towel folded in his lap, right next to a pair of white and blue mugs, full of something hot that made steam dance in the air over the coffee table.

“Logan?” he called softly. The figure’s head snapped up from the book in their lap. 

“Patton,” Logan smiled, his eyes flickering over the man’s soaking appearance as he stood. “I thought the rain would get bad by the time you were coming home,” he huffed, grabbing the towel in his lap and striding to his husband’s side to give it to him; amusement sparkled in his cognac eyes as Patton just draped the cloth over his face and promptly dropped his head on Logan’s shoulder. 

“Tired?” Logan mused, wrapping Patton in a hug despite the water dripping from his clothes onto the carpet.

Patton groaned into his shoulder. “Very.”

“Well, dry off and get changed-”

“Logaaaaaaan.” They both fell silent. “Can we just stay here for a little bit?” he finally whispered, the heaviness in his eyes becoming apparent once more as the rain pounded against the roof and lightning flashed through the window.

Logan hummed in response; they swayed side to side a little in the foyer for a moment, before he smiled again and said, “I made us hot chocolate.”

Patton knew Logan couldn’t see the smile twitching at his lips from under the towel that still covered his face, and sure enough, a second later the other man said lowly, “Patton? Are you alright?”

Patton took a deep breath - chocolate waltzed with cinnamon in his nose, mingling with the residue of rain on his clothes and the comforting scent of pine from Logan’s - and savored the warmth of Logan’s arms around him.

“I am now.”


End file.
